1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous body, a honeycomb filter, a method for producing a porous body, and a method for producing a honeycomb filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use porous bodies as honeycomb filters which purify exhaust gas. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing a porous body by mixing ceramic particles, fine particles, and a sintering aid to prepare a dough, molding the dough to form a compact, and firing the compact at a predetermined temperature. It is also descried that the method for producing a porous body can produce a porous body in which an increase in pressure loss is suppressed by adjusting an average particle diameter of the ceramic particles to a value within a predetermined range.